school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel Tony Lavrich, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is a friend of Tom from School. When he was younger, he was on the swim team with Alex. Like Tom, Daniel would sometimes act as a Voice of Reason when it comes to disputes. He appears in almost every episode. Personality Daniel is a pretty friendly kid. In earlier episodes, he would often get angry or upset, but later on, he is shown to be very calm. He is a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy’s, Don’t Hug Me, I’m Scared, and SuperMarioLogan. Him, Trent, and Willy would re-enact skits from that stuff using puppet hands. He is shown being the Voice of Reason in a few episodes. He is good friends with pretty much everybody, especially Rick. Daniel hangs out with him a lot, and it would seem like they are best friends, but this is not true. In “Simpsons Guy 3: Disney Edd-venture”, Daniel reveals that he secretly finds Rick annoying. He is also a Boy Scout who would sell popcorn. At some point in Season 18, He reveals that his father is chief of the Police force. In earlier episodes, he used this puppet hand named “Grabber” to try and steal the Utensils, which are secretly alive. Nobody knew until Bernie gave it away in “The School Daze Spooktacular Movie”. Appearance Daniel has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. After Kelly switched Schools, Daniel became the tallest in Tom's group of friends.His outfits vary throughout the series, but he has 4 main outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, Daniel wears a red t-shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park series, he was slightly overweight. He had glasses and wore a blue polo shirt with red trim, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures Series, he wears a blue hoodie with the Fredford High School logo on it, a light blue short-sleeved undershirt, black shorts, white socks and light gray sneakers. High School Years In the High School Years series, he wears a light gray long-sleeved Henley shirt, a puffy dark gray vest, blue jeans, and brown boots, along with other outfits: * A green hoodie with a tan undershirt, green pants, and the same sneakers. * A black hoodie, an undershirt of various colors, black pants, and the same sneakers. * A dark blue t-shirt with the Fredford Fish logo on it, black shorts, and light gray sneakers with lime green Nike symbols. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, he wears a different outfit, consisting of a light gray hoodie with a Superman logo on it(similar to the logo on Tom's shirt), a black and red striped undershirt with long sleeves, red sweatpants, and dark blue Nike sneakers. sometimes, he wears a red or navy blue vest with this outfit. He is also seen wearing other outfits: * The same outfits listed in High School Years. * A t-shirt of various colors, usually blue, red, green, orange, white, or black. He also wears blue and red, dark blue, black, green, or gray shorts or pants. He wears a dark blue hooded jacket with this outfit. * A gray hoodie with red accents, an undershirt of varying colors, and gray pants. Post-Animas Extravaganza Daniel is often seen wearing 2 main outfits after Animas Extravaganza. In the second half of Season 32 and a majority of Season 33, he mostly wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath light gray t-shirt with a Fredford High logo on it. He also wears his dark gray vest from High School Years and light gray sweatpants. In Season 34 and the Rise of Bill Arc, he is seen wearing a dark blue hoodie paired with an orange vest, a blue undershirt, and blue sweatpants. Near the end of the series, he is seen wearing a teal t-shirt(sometimes red, gray, blue, or other colors) with or without a dark blue jacket over it, as well as gray(sometimes black or blue) shorts with teal highlights. He wears his dark blue Nike Sneakers with all 3 of these outfits. When the class photo was taken prior to the Forever Sophomores finale, He wore a blue t-shirt paired with a red vest, along with the same blue sweatpants from Seasons 35-36, and his blue hoodie is tied around his waist. On his feet, he wore his dark blue Nike sneakers. The Weirdness War Daniel's outfit during "The Weirdness War" consists of a light blue t-shirt, darker blue shorts with red at the top, dark gray socks, and his dark blue Nike sneakers. Advanced Education Season 1 In the Advanced Education series, Daniel is seen wearing a turquoise t-shirt with dark gray short sleeves, gray shorts, white socks, and gray sneakers with turquoise trim and black Nike symbols. His t-shirt and shorts are often seen in different colors. In the promotional artwork and the first intro, he wore a green t-shirt paired with a navy blue vest, the same gray shorts and socks, and his sneakers are red with white trim. Near the end of Season 1, Daniel wore a gray long-sleeved shirt with navy blue trim and the letter F on it(which stands for Fredford), the same gray sweatpants from Post-Animas Extravaganza, and blue sneakers with acid-yellow accents. Season 2 In Season 2 of the Advanced Education series, Daniel can be seen wearing a tracksuit-like outfit, consisting of a gray hoodie, a darker gray short-sleeved undershirt, his gray sweatpants, and the same gray sneakers. This outfit can be seen in different colors. During the SAT's, he wore the same gray hoodie, but with a navy blue undershirt, the same red sweatpants from Forever Sophomores, and his usual sneakers. When hanging out at his house with Tom and co. in "Return to the Lavrich Residence", he wore a blue t-shirt with darker blue pants, and he was barefoot. In the Halloween special, Daniel wore a black priest costume, consisting of a black cassock over a shirt, pants, and shoes of the same color, as well as a bloody white stole. Season 3 In Season 3 of the Advanced Education series, Daniel wore a navy blue hooded jacket over a blue t-shirt, dark blue track-pants, and his gray sneakers. During Pajama Day, Daniel wore gray Star-Wars themed pajamas, consisting of a t-shirt and pants, with his light gray hoodie from Forever Sophomores. Biography Daniel was born on May 1st, 2002 in Boston Massachusetts it Brigham and Women's Hospital. He was delivered at 10:02am on MayDay. His Mother had went in labor at Shady Lane, which is located in Fredford, and it went from 6am to 10:02am. He also has a sister named Delila (who is now Ricknamed Lila), who was born on March 21, 2003. At age 4, The Lavriches moved to 7 Campanology Lane. It is unknown where they lived before the move. He began attending Pampton where he met Aaron Oderk, who eventually became his best friend. He attended Pampton from Kindergarten to 3rd Grade. In 4th Grade, Daniel switched to Johnson Elementary after the school officials discovered that he was a "special" child. During his time in Johnson Elementary, Daniel constantly got upset and verbally abused other students. That changed as soon as he got into Middle School. In Middle School, he was much calmer, he was getting along with everybody, espicially Tom, Trent, and Willy, who he now considers his best friends. He is currently getting his education at Fredford High School. He was in their Algebra, Biology, and Essentials to Literacy in High School Years. He was in their Essentials to Literacy class and Advisory in Forever Sophomores. In Advanced Education, However, like most of Tom's friends, he is in none of his classes, so he isn't seen much in the series. This is where they start hanging out outside of school. Relationships Daniel can get along with pretty much anybody, except for people who annoy or insult him or his friends. Trivia * Daniel is the only character who's birth time is revealed * Unlike the first 3 sagas, The Forever Sophomores series has Daniel in only one of Tom and co.'s classes. That class being: Essentials to Literacy. This is likely a foreshadowing that Daniel won't be in any of their classes in Advanced Education. * In the series, Daniel's Mom appears in 4 episodes, while Daniel's Dad and Delanie appear in two. * Daniel's Mom appeared in Trip To Patriot's Place, Weekend at Daniel's, Allison's Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery, and Holidays with Spongebob and Rigby: The Legend of Bookini Bottom (Part 2). * Daniel's Dad appears in Weekend at Daniel's and The Weather Game. * Delila appears in Weeked at Daniel's and Allison's Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery. Gallery DL1.PNG|Daniel cheering alongside Pinto DL2.PNG|Daniel in class DL3.PNG|Daniel is shocked DL4.PNG|Daniel at the movies DL5.PNG|Daniel in FS Intro Declan OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Declan 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Declan HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Declan FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Declan_OS.png Declan_8GA.png Declan_HSY.png Declan_FS.png Declan FS2.png Declan FS3.png Daniel FS_End.png Declan_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Declan_AE2.png